five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Fredbear
Were you looking for Adventure Fredbear's counterparts?: Adventure Freddy Fazbear, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare, or Adventure Golden Freddy? "Where it all started." '' - Fredbear's loading message '''Fredbear' is a unlockable character and guide to the player in FNaF World. Glitched Fredbear (Also known as Sprite Fredbear) is an easter egg and the main guide to obtaining the "Clock Ending". Fredbear is a golden-colored variant of Freddy Fazbear wearing a purple bowtie, and a top hat, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. Also if one looks closely, he lacks some joints, such as his kneepads, and unlike his core series counterpart he has two buttons and only has four fingers. Fredbear is a playable character in FNaF World, he is both a guide and an unlockable character. If you have your party leader set to Fredbear and talk to Fredbear it will unlock the Universe Ending. Dialogue: *Fredbear: What's this, a space shooter? *Fredbear: Holy crap! Is that my voice?! *Fredbear: Voice acting?! Nooooooo! He's gone too far this time! *Fredbear: You need to shut this game down! *Fredbear: Do a barrel roll! *Fredbear: Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. NPC Fredbear gives "quests" to the player. Like the other playable characters, Fredbear has three attacks - * - A red attack that deals more than Bite or Bite 2. * - A pink attack that gives a regen effect similar to the Regen byte. * - A yellow attack that copies all the player's attacks for a limited time. If the player puts playable Fredbear at the start of their party while talking to non-playable Fredbear, both will explode and the player will get the Universe Ending. A strategy that can be used is to use Mega Bite to deal massive amounts of damage to a singular target while applying Regen Song if you sense a big attack coming or simply need to heal up.Mimic Ball is perfect if there is a character that has a skill that can do high amounts of damage. Which Golden Freddy model is the best? Shadow Freddy Fredbear Golden Freddy Nightmare Fredbear * Fredbear is the only character who is a NPC, playable character, and enemy. * Fredbear was the one of the exclusive characters revealed for FNaF World, the others being Spring Bonnie and Endoplush. * Fredbear was also one of the first characters to be revealed for FNaF World. * If you talk to NPC Fredbear with Adventure Fredbear at the head of your party, both Fredbears glitch and the message reading, "Fredbear can't occupy the same space at the same time" appears. Then the top half of both Fredbears blow up, leaving just their legs with the message "Universe end". The game then goes back to the title screen and a trophy of Fredbear's legs appears in the file selection menu. ** This is a reference to a time paradox, when two of a same person meets, the universe collides. ** Although he is believed to be the incarnation of Golden Freddy, this does not work. This is likely because Golden Freddy and Fredbear are from different timelines in the core series. * Fredbear and Toy Freddy are the only counterparts of Freddy with a pink attack. * When battling Fredbear, his name will be "???". ** This is the same thing with the bottom row of characters of the party creation menu. The only bottom row character who doesn't have their name as ??? while being challenged is Springtrap. * Fredbear, Toy Bonnie, BB, JJ, and Spring Bonnie (in his/her attack animation) are the only characters with moving feet. * The Fredbear that you talk to in order to get the "Clock Ending" has a very similar appearance to how he looked in the 8-bit Overworld when FNaF World was first released on Steam. * When talking to the Update 2 Fredbear dialogue while having Fredbear as your first character of the first team, the Universe End does not happen. It is most likely a bug or a mistake by Scott Cawthon. * Fredbear seems to be a recolor of Freddy. * Fredbear is the only character that uses still movement frames. This is clearly seen by Update 2. * Fredbear might be an mascot for FNaF World, seen by the fact that he is the instructor, an narrator and appears in nearly all areas in the game. It is also worth to note that he holds the most amount of animations/images of himself. *Unlike what many people believed, Fredbear is not actually the original incarnation of Freddy Fazbear, instead existing alongside Withered Freddy, as seen by the Fredbear and Friends 1983 show. *In Foxy-Fighters, Fredbear breaks the fourth wall by talking about having a voice actor and in that, he knows he is in a video game. **The fourth wall breaking is first done in his final appearance near the Desk Man's office. Fredbear.png|Locked. Download.jpg|On the final teaser with the other characters. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters. Fredbear_load.png|On the loading screen. Fredbear.gif|Idle animation. FNaF World 1 22 2016 10 26 07 AM.png|What happens if two Fredbears collide. 3025.png|Icon. Output 9Dkvxp.gif|Glitching animation (only appears if the player's party leader is also Fredbear). Half Fredbear.png|Fredbear's legs (happens after both Fredbears blow up due to the Universe ending). FredbearAttack.gif|Attacking animation. Fredbear2DSprite.png|2D Overworld Sprite. FredbearThrophy.png|Fredbear's legs as a trophy. Glitched.gif|8-bit glitched animation. 556E6976657273652E706E67.png|Universe ending screen. FredbearTalk.gif|Fredbear Talking in Foxy Fighters. Fredbearpose6.png Fredbearpose5.png Fredbearpose4.png Fredbearpose3.png Fredbearpose2.png Fredbearpose1.png Fredbear....gif|Fredbear in the FNaF World overworld map (NPC). Character-select-jpg.jpg|Fredbear on the Party Creation (locked). FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg Fnafworld30.jpg Category:Characters Category:FNaF4_Originated_Animatronics Category:Adventure Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Red attack users Category:Pink attack users Category:Yellow attack uses Category:Yellow attack users Category:Ad.Freddys Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable Characters